Love , Friendship, & Murder
by HailsAnne123
Summary: Annie's the new girl in this town full of secrets. But she has some secrets of her own. Join her and she teams up with Roman and Peter to find out what Hemlock Grove has to hide.
1. New Girl In Town

Chapter 1

And here I am. At my fifth high school I've been to in the last three years. I walked through the doors and took in the scenery. I'm greeted by clusters of teenagers lining both sides of the hallway. All of them talking and joking with their friends. Just one loud, muddled noise. Eyes looking back at me wondering who the new girl is. The cement and plaster walls covered in posters of the school teams and events that I won't go to. Nothing's changed. It's been this way my whole life. Going to each new school wondering how long I'm gonna be here before my parents will want to pick up and move again. Perks of being a military brat. My parents and I have been hopping all over the world my whole life.

I look up to see a tall, brown haired boy sitting on the metal railing of the staircase above, his eyes looking back at me intently. Smoke seeping out of his mouth. His eyes wanting something. My legs move me down the hall through the waves of the students. I start ascending up the staircase. Curiosity taking the best of me. My eyes never leaving his. I reached the top and his eyes looked straight back at me.

"Sorry, I don't have anything to sell." he chuckled, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Good. I wasn't interested." I move towards him a little more. His eyes never moved off of me. "I'm new here but I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to be smoking in the school like that." I smirk.

He pulls the pack out of his pocket and pulls a cig out. He puts it in between his lips and lit the end, only to hand it to me. "I wont tell if you dont."

I reach out and grab it from his hands, "Thank you. I wouldn't even know who to tell in the first place. I'm supposed to be looking for the office right now to get my schedule and papers. I put the cigarette to my lips and took a deep inhale till it fills my lungs. What am I doing here?

"So you're a lost puppy dog." he laughs. I flip him off in response. "What's your name?" He says. His eyes look me up and down. I move my eyes away.

I exhale, "Annie. Annie Bledsoe. What's yours?"

"Roman Godfrey." His eyes finally move off of me. He inhales the smoke and exhales it through his nose. Something about him is so different from everyone else. There's something about him. I can't tell what it is.

"That sounds like the name of a king or something." I chuckle. I look down to try to shield my face. I'm so confused by him. He doesn't have the same aura as a human. It's different.

"You could say that. " He looks back at me. A smile on his face.

"Oh, somebody's cocky. So tell me what the deal is with this place?" I put the cigarette back to my lips.

"The deal?" His eyes feel like they are looking at my soul. Something luring me in.

"Yeah, what is with this place? It's actually depressing. Even the name is depressing. Hemlock Grove. Sounds like the place people come to die." I inhale more smoke. Holding it in my lungs. It warms my whole body. It makes me feel a little less uneasy.

"People don't come here to die." He looks away shaking his head. A smile still on his face.

"Oh yeah. When I got here I drove by 3 hospitals and 2 nursing homes, at least. Don't get me started on the fucking cemeteries. Its morbid." I lean up against the railing and look down. There's a guy looking up here. His eyes open wider. "Who is that guy?" I look at Roman.

"He's a gypsy. Just moved here a few days ago." He looked away from him without a care in the world. "I think he's weird. A girl just died yesterday. Everyone thinks he killed her."

"Why, because he's a gypsy?" I laugh. Of course people just assume it's the fucking gypsy guy. I look down to the hallway again but now he's gone. I scan around to the other students but he isn't there.

"Maybe. I just don't like the look of him. I don't like the way he looks at me. Seems like a freak" Roman talks like it disgusts to even acknowledge him.

'My mom was a gypsy. Everyone treated her the same way. Then she met my dad and she settled down. He's not a gypsy but we're always going from place to place. So I guess it's like the same thing. It makes her feel at home." feeling his eyes on me I look up at him. I walk over to him and lean up against the staircase.

"That explains why you look like a Stevie Nicks wannabe." he chuckles and I push him. "Hey, I'm just saying. Blonde curly hair. A short black dress with a shawl. And fucking heeled boots. All you're missing is the crystals and a tambourine and you could be her."

"Well I'll take that as a compliment. I think if I wanted to look like anybody it would be her." I put out the cigarette on the staircase rod and throw it into the trash can.

" It is a compliment." He puts his out as well. "I'll show you where the office is."

"How chivalrous. Now I can't miss first period looking for it." We start walking and I try to comprehend everything. Something is really off about this town. How did I just run into a werewolf. In the last 5 towns I was in I never saw a werewolf. And what the hell is up with Roman. All I know is I stand corrected. Hearing the story about that girl dying. People come to this town to get killed.

"Where did you move from?" He said.

I look even at him and he's looking right into my eyes. " I moved here from North Carolina."

"How was the move?" His voice sounding curious.

" It was kind of hard. We were there for a year that time. I've never stayed anywhere for that long. I got attached to it a little bit. I'm not gonna do that again." I look straight ahead. Why does he care to even ask.

"Attached?" His eyes still on me.

" I don't know. The people, the house, the neighborhood. I didn't really want to leave this time."

" Like a boyfriend?" He chuckled.

"Not necessarily." I looked back at him.

His eyes moved off of me. " Not necessarily. You're gonna have to explain that one a little more. The office is right there."

"Well I guess then that this talk will have to end." I looked into his eyes. "Bye Roman."

He backs away from me a little bit, " I guess so. We're gonna have to finish this conversation another time. Bye Annie." He turns and walks off. His eyes never turning back to look at me.

That was weird.


	2. Roman Godfrey

Great my first day and I already want the year to be over. Cant say that's the first time. I walk out of the classroom to waves of students walking. I try to find an exit. I think it was a right down this hallway to the front of the school. I try to navigate through.

I feel a hand on my arm pull me back. I look back to be greeted by Roman. "Oh hey." I turn my body around to face him. My face puzzled "Are you stalking me now?" His piercing eyes looking into mine.

" I figured you weren't gonna know the way out."

"So caring." I raise my eyebrows.

"Well I just needed an excuse." His eyes dart down the hall.

"An excuse?" I turn around and begin to walk away. I look back, "Are you gonna come with me or no?"

He smirked and began to walk beside me " Yeah to talk to you again."

" Hmmm. Okay. Well I'm glad you did because I definitely need directions out of here." I laugh.

"What are you doing tonight?" He looks at me. I cant read the expression on his face. His eyes look into mine with curiosity. It feels like he's looking into me. I look away. I need to get away.

"Uhhh, thats a good question. I dont even know yet. Im thinking a movie marathon. Or I could be responsible and do homework. Or homework and movie marathon. Sounds like a good combination to me. I chuckle nervously. There's a full moon tonight. I'm gonna change. But I cant say that. I look straight ahead down the hallway.

" First day and already doing homework." Sarcasm fills his voice.

"Hey Roman!" A girls voice said. I look to the left and there sits a brown haired girl in a yellow floral short sun dress and black sandals. Looking at Roman with a wanting smile. "Are we meeting up tonight?" I look at him. He doesnt even acknowledge her. Just continues walking. I scoff.

He grabs my arm. "The exit is this way Annie." He ushers me to the right and we walk through the door to the parking lot. "Did you drive here?"

"Yeah." I point at my Black Elantra. "That's my car." I walk away from him to my door. "I'll see you around." I see him start to form words but I get inside my car and close the door. I put my key in the ignition and start my car. I need to get away from him. Why is he so interested in me. I push the petal and move through the parking lot. I look back and Roman's getting into his car. His eyes looking at me.


	3. The Plan

My first time changing tonight in this town. And there are more werewolfs out there. What could be wrong with that. I walk into my house to be greeted by a note

'We're gonna be out of town. Dad's Meeting. Take care of the house. Dont get into trouble. - Mom and dad'

Awesome. Haven't even been in town for a week and they're already gone. Typical though. I put my bag down and make my way to the fridge. I open it to find food left for me. Enough for at least a week. They're gonna be out of town for a while. I'm used to my parents not being here. They're always away doing something. It's more normal when they're away honestly. I grab a bag of grapes and make my way to the couch.

What am I going to do. I dont even know my way around this town. If i go to the forest that's where the other ones will be. How many even are there? There could be a whole pack of them. And I'm all alone.

I pull my phone out of my pocket. Kai's name lights up the screen. He's calling me. The last time we talked was when I told him I was leaving. He was the only one I talked to really in my last town. He understood. He's a werewolf too. Do I answer it? My finger hovers over the accept button. Debating whether I should answer or let it go to voicemail. I click accept and lift the phone to my ear.

"Hey" I say into the phone.

"Hey Annie." His voice sends chills down my spine. It is relieving hearing his voice. It is what I need. "Big night tonight."

I get nervous "Yeah, in a new town. I'm still debating where to go. I'm not really used to the ways around"

"You haven't even looked around yet. It's only in a few hours Annie." His voice is concerned.

"I was figuring to drive around until I find a place to stop. There's a lot of unused woods in this town. It should be easy hopefully." I sign into the phone.

"Why do you sound so uneasy?" His voice grows more alarmed.

"I was at school today and I saw another werewolf. A boy at the school. He's a gypsy. I'm not alone."

"Annie... Are your parents there?"

"No they're away for the week I think. They left a note saying they have a meeting to go up to for my dad."

"Wow already. That's a new record for them." He chuckles. I can tell its fake.

"Yeah.. I should probably go now to find a place." I need this call to end.

"Do you need me to go up there?" His voice pleaing for a yes.

"Kai, it's a five hour drive to even get into town. I cant ask that. Plus it would be too late."

"But Annie. Your parents aren't even home. What if something happens?" I can feel how scared he is.

"They dont even know that I'm a werewolf. They wouldn't even be able to help." It's true though. Nobody is gonna be there to even notice I'm gone.

"Annie, if someone else is out there you cant be alone. I cant lo..." He stops himself. He pauses for a second. " I'll drive there now."

"Kai, Don't. You dont need to do that. I'll be fine. I'll call you when I get home. It's okay."

"Okay fine." He gives in. His voice sounding defeated. "But make sure you call as soon as you do." His voice apprehensive.

"Kai... I have to go now."

"Okay. Annie.. I love you." He halt before saying it. Knowing the response isn't gonna be what he wants.

"Kai.. I needed to leave. You need to move on." I bite my lip.

"Annie, you know I cant do that... I'll let you go now. I'm gonna be waiting for that call."

"I'll talk to you later... Bye."

"Bye." He signs. I move the phone away from my ear and press end call.

I stand up and make my way to the door. This is gonna be fun.


	4. It's Time

Chapter 4

I make my way through the back roads of Hemlock Grove. Nothing has seemed promising yet. I get towards the end of town and I find it. The perfect place. The trees go on endlessly. Nothing but untouched nature. This is perfect. I park my car on the side of the road and put my keys underneath my seat. I can't lose these. I open the door and climb out. I go to the trunk and find an extra pair of clothes I leave in case I turn and I don't have anything.

"Here we go." I whisper to myself before the start my search. I need to get as far into the forest as I can before I turn. I can't risk being found. I can't risk finding my way out and hurting someone.

I descend into the forest. The smell of the forest is beautiful. Pines and oaks covering the sky over my head. Leaves and pine cones crunch under my feet. My phone starts vibrating in my pocket. I pull it out to see Kai's name on the screen. Clicking accept I put my phone to my ear.

"Hey."

"Hey! Have you found a place yet?"

"Yes I have. Sorry I forgot to call you before I started my hike. There is a forest towards the end of town that I found. It doesn't seem like anyone is even close by. "

"That's good. Make sure to be careful Annie!" You can feel the sadness in his voice.

"I will. Are you at the place?" Kai's so focused on my changing that he probably hasn't even thought of his.

"Yeah… I'm here right now. It's weird that you're not here too."

"Yeah, it is… We always did it together. We made sure of it…" I let out a sign. "Kai, I should probably get going now. I need to get as far into it as I can."

"Okay Annie. Still call me in the morning when it's done. Okay?"

"Okay.. Bye Kai."

"Bye Annie." I move the phone away from my face and stuff it back into my pocket..

30 minutes pass by

This forest feels endless. I keep on getting deeper and deeper and it doesn't feel like I made any distance. This is perfect. I need to get ready before its too late. In front of me is a huge rock. I'll stuff my stuff under here. I pull my phone out of my pocket and put it underneath the rock. I put my backpack on the forest floor and sit down. I take a deep breath in and out.

It's time. Here goes nothing.


End file.
